clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PassmethedaNKMEMES/Barbarian barrel is underrated lmao
I've been looking at the comments for barbarian barrel and have noticed that the card is a huge bandwagon card. Many people either seriously hate it or they think its useful and a good card. This blog is to those who think the card sucks (btw this is my first blog post so please tell me ways I can improve in writing these). The barbarian barrel is a very good card and is highly underrated. people think its trash but if theres something like a princess or a wizard behind a tank and its slaughtering your swarm troops just roll it through and it can take out most support cards (musketeer, wizard, princess, ice wiz, etc.). another thing: the barb barrel can take out the princess just like the log at tournament level. And even by itself it can deal a couple swings to the tower which can be cruicial in overtime and stuff when there's like 5 seconds left and you gotta win. Although, I have to say, the swings to the tower are pretty useless if its the beggining of the match. Barbarian barrel can also be used as a makeshift log if its out of your hand. If something like a knight is being attacked by swarm troops you can play barbarian barrel to take out the swarm easily. And if the tower is locked onto the other troop the barbarian will be free to slice away at the tower which can deal massive damage to the princess tower. The barbarian deals 159 dmg per hit at tournament level mind you. The barbarian barrel does not require a nerf or a buff. although buffing things like dart goblin or princess health can inderectly nerf the barb barrel and vice versa. While the barbarian barrel is a solid card, using it stupidly can result in disaster, E.G, I was playing 2v2 once and my teammate rolled a couple of low health stab goblins which were not even going to reach the tower. He wasted 3 elixir like that and the opposing team sent balloon+rage down that lane. I had nothing to counter it in my hand and had just played golem on the other lane. He had minion horde but he didn't have nearly enough elixir to play it. The balloon demolished our tower and we ended up losing the match. Which isn't a big deal but when your playing ladder or competitive it can be really frustrating. So I'll be telling you in which cases you should deploy barb barrel. If theres a golem and a wizard behind it rolling barb barrel and then playing a swarm troop or something like night witch is a good play. HOWEVER, if theres something like a mini pekka going up the lane beside the wizard then going barb barrel is just plain dumb. It's like logging it but with one extra elixir. Instead you can play valkryie counter mini pekka and maybe deal splash damage to the wizard if its across the river (lmao that rhymed kinda) and then play barb barrel to take out the wizard. Same goes to any other ranged support troop other than princess. Another thing, barbarian barrel will not stop prince charges or anything of the sort so dont try and stop the prince charge with it. Also, rolling the barbarian barrel to take out low health melee units like Lumberjack is a good idea if its hacking away at your troops while they target another tank. Although rolling it when its at about half health isn't a good idea. It'll just take out the barbarian with some health left and coninue damageing your units whatever it is. In short, don't be stupid with the barb barrel, even though it's only 3 elixir and doesn't look like too much of a risk, it can still be game changing and you may get totally demolished. To conclude, don't be so hard on the barbarian barrel. Even though it can be pretty useless at times and even work against you, in certain do or die (lose) moments, it can be your only way to survive a massive push. It can even be used offensively like I said above and deal good damage. In general, if you use it right, its awesome, if not, it will suck. K bye now Category:Blog posts